


[Podfic] The Shirt

by Podfics by Juuls (Juulna), SailorChibi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (Yeah I admit it), (actually he has a little bit of shame), (but really more porn than anything), Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Avengers Merchandise, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky and Tony are Both Showoffs, Clothing Porn, Crack, Feels, First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Steve Rogers, Rimming, STB Bingo 2020, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Steve/Tony/Bucky Bingo, Tattoos, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV, Top Steve Rogers, stuckony - Freeform, that's basically the fic, they find out during sex, tony gets a tattoo for bucky and steve, tony stark has no shame, with some shirt porn tossed in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juulna/pseuds/Podfics%20by%20Juuls, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: How an impulsive decision that Tony made at sixteen and an equally impulsive decision that Tony made at forty-three combined to have the best outcome ever.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	[Podfic] The Shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorChibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Shirt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790137) by [SailorChibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi). 



> **SailorChibi's original note on the fic:**  
>  "I've had this half-written for months and I decided it was time to finish it up. This was inspired by those fics of Tony wearing a Captain America shirt that drives Steve crazy; I decided to go for a two-for-one deal, except FEELS crept in. Not sure how that keeps happening."
> 
>  **Note from Juulna:**  
>  SailorChibi......... Thank you so much for granting me this opportunity to podfic one of your pieces, and such a smutty one at that! ;D This definitely goes towards my bingos but I also want it to be a pick-me-up for you, and a birthday present, whether early or belated by the time you give this a listen! My brother was thankfully far in the basement and could not hear me being all blushingly sultry as I performed this piece.... but I'm actually very happy with how it turned out, no matter how simple this piece may be compared to other podfics. Just me, my voice, the story, the intent, and a few simple editing tricks. ;)
> 
> I also want to thank you---and I know I said this to you before---for being one of the first authors I read within the Marvel fandom during the most abusive time of my marriage. Your works inspired me, helped me learn and grow, and slowly (along with friends, family, and more) helped me get my ass out of a dangerous situation. Most importantly of all, you gave me moments of solace and peace and dreaming of a better life for myself, where I could be loved like your characters are. Thank you so much. So it makes it all the more special when you agreed to this! And to be the first to podfic ANY of your fics!? Come on people! Her fics are GOLD for podficcing. But really, I hope I haven't embarrassed you TOO much in front of everyone, and I really do hope you like my take on this sexy Stuckony piece.
> 
> Podficced with permission, of course! This podfic also fills two separate bingo's squares, referenced clearly in the body of the 'fic' at the top.
> 
> Find both of us on Tumblr! [Juulna (@juuls)](https://juuls.tumblr.com/) | [SailorChibi (@tsuki-chibi)](https://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/)

> **Tony Stark Bingo**  
>  Card # 4065, Juulna  
>  Square filled: S-3 (Showoff)
> 
>  **STB (Steve Tony Bucky) Bingo**  
>  Card: Juulna  
>  Square filled: G-2 (Avengers Merch)  
>  Badge: I also believe this fills the  
>  requirements for the Mix Tape badge,  
>  but will of course fill out the form!
> 
> * * *

**Fic Title:** [The Shirt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790137)

 **Fic Author:** SailorChibi

 **Podfic Reader:** Juulna

 **Fic Length:** 32:02

 **Program used:** Audacity

 **Download:**[Mediafire for mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/35dnazykpa95hlc/the_shirt.mp3/file) (28 MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to toss a coin to your witcher! Ummm... I mean, the author, yes, that's the word! Though they may as well be the same, for all that authors slay the beasts of boredom with glee... and for no profit, just like many witchers! :P (Since these works are not owned by any of us!) *gets song stuck in head now* But really, head on over there and at least leave a kudos of appreciation (which could be considered 'tossing a coin to your witcher'!) for her delicious fic, if you haven't done it already, and a comment IF you feel like it, my dears. <3
> 
> In any case, happy early birthday SailorChibi! And thank you again for letting me podfic this for my bingos; that was super gracious of you, especially as this isn't anything fancy; just my voice and I. Still, though, I do hope you enjoy this little part-gift, part-fill, and that it can put a smile on your face for even half an hour. :)
> 
> (I said something to this effect already but omg. Every time my brother came up the stairs from the basement I literally slammed my jaw shut. He may be damn cool, but I'm pretty sure no younger, ace-aro brother wants to hear his bi-poly sister reading about Tony Stark getting pounded. *snorts rather indelicately* Awkward for everyone involved.)
> 
> Anyway. Hah! Enough rambling. Please.... stay safe, all--- happy holidays, whatever you may celebrate in the months of December and January, or just have a wonderful few months if you celebrate none of these things, of course!--- and may the new year of 2021 be kinder to us all! <3


End file.
